Everybody hates fighting
by AlternateAvenger
Summary: Chris gets to fighting at school.
1. intro

Hello everybody this is AlternateAvenger's version of Everybody Hates Chris.

Disclaimer: I do not own Everybody Hates Chris or it's characters.

Narrator Chris's words will be _italic. _**Flashbacks/cut-aways are BOLD**___** . .**_

_In 1982 I was 13. I always had a…_

"CHRIS!" Rochelle said while busting in my room.

_Goddammit momma I'm trying to narrate!_

"Get in the bathroom and wipe the pee off the toilet seat."

"Who me!" Chris asked.

"Yea you!" Rochelle responded.

"That was Tonya nasty self peeing all over the seat! I ain't touchin' her nasty pee." Chris said.

"Boy get you behind in there and clean up that pee! I don't have time…" Rochelle screamed.

"I ain't cleaning her nasty pee." Chris cut her off.

"For you in my house not doing what I say…" Rochelle said.

*intro*


	2. Corleon Combat

Brooklyn 1982

_When I was 13 my momma convinced my scary ass daddy to move from the projects. Something dealing with gov't cheese or something. But what she failed to realize is that it's gone be just as bad or worse where we about to move to._

"Daddy I'm hungry let's go to Burger King or something." Chris said.

"You got some Burger King money?" Julius asked.

"Julius. The kids have to eat." Rochelle said.

"He ain't gotta eat no Burger King. It's some bologna in the back. I'll pull over." Julius said.

"Ok we get one combo meal. Drew gets the burger. Tonya gets the fries. And Chris you get the drink." Julius said.

"Well at least now I got something to drink with the bologna." Chris said.

Rochelle laughed at Chris's comment

And they got out to unload.

There were some people spray painting the walls and Rochelle gave the toes for teeth threat about if she caught Chris or Drew going any of that.

_Yea that's Rochelle. My momma. She always had some type of threat she wanted to give to somebody._

"**I will knock you into last night." She said with a cooking item.**

"**I will slap some dark in yo light skinned ass boy." **

"**I will knock the pretty out of you boy."**

_I really wasn't trying to hear all of that though. _

_Then there was my younger brother, Drew. He was always bigger than me. But he didn't really give me too many problems. My sister Tonya on the other hand, always got on my nerves!"_

She knocked over Drew's cereal.

"Chis clean that mess up." Rochelle said.

"Tonya knocked over Drew's cereal!" Chris screamed.

"Unn-unnn!" Tonya lied.

"Did I ask you that?" Rochelle said.

Chris gave Tonya a super angry look.

_That just the way it was. Me the oldest one. So I had all the goddamn burden. _

"**If you smell smoke and you think the house is about to catch on fire. Get your brother and your sister and get out of here." Julius said.**

"**If you smell gas and you think that the house is going to blow up, get your brother and your sister and get out of here." Julius said over the stove with the gas turnt on.**

"**If you smell smoke and your brother catches on fire. Get your sister and get out of here." Julius said.**

_I wish I smelt smoke and my sister was on fire!_

"Momma why I gotta go out to school with all them white folks, but Tonya and Drew get to go to school here?" Chris asked.

"Because the schools around here is a hoodlum factory. But those white kids get an education." Rochelle replied.

_If my momma had an education, she would know that putting me in a all white school all of sudden makes me a target when I been around my own people for so long and developed the ghetto mindset like everyone around me. _

Julius came in, high-fived Chris and Drew, and said "Hey baby to Tonya." And then catering to her.

_That's just like my daddy. A suck up to the women in his family. My momma had him wiped like Kunta Kinte. The had him scared even worse._

"**You gone pay the bills, scrub my feet, and still ain't getting none unless I feel like it." Rochelle said while leaving Julius looking sad.**

"**I bet not ever catch you dreaming about you leaving me either. I will hunt you down and stab you." Rochelle said with a knife in Julius's face. **

Chris walked down the steps in white sneakers, baggy ¾ shorts, and his large afro was neatly picked with the pick still in it. He also was one-strapping his bookbag.

_I never really cared about being cool. However I still had my style that I felt comfortable in. _

Chris, Drew, and Tonya were outside and Rochelle stopped them.

"Ok Chris you know the drill." Rochelle said.

"Yea. Don't wake dad till 5 o clock. I heard it plenty of times momma." Chris replied.

"Ok good boy." Rochelle said.

"And here's two dollars for lunch." Rochelle said while giving Chris two dollars.

"Thanks momma." Chris said.

"Ok. Yawl be good." She said.

The trio then walked off.

The next door girl named Keisha then came out and spoke to Drew.

Chris shook his head and smiled.

_Haha! That's my boy Drew. He pulled a lot of girls when we were coming along. _

"Look when yaw get to the house. Don't do anything that might wake dad up. Just wait till I get back." Chris said.

"Whatever." Drew said.

"What if I have to use it?" Tonya asked.

"Go in the garbage can!" Chris shot back.

_I had to take two buses to school everyday. _

Gunshots erupted as Chris walked pass his bus.

"Oh *beep*!" Chris screamed as he ran like a run-away slave.

_I guess today I'm my own bus!_

Chris then arrived at Corleon Junior High School.

_My momma thought that going to an all white school would give me a better education. _

_But the only thing it really gave me was better trouble._

A fat white boy was walking down the hallway, knocking books out of people's hands, and approaching Chris.

_That's fatass Joey Caruso. I don't what his problem was but he finna have another one. _

Caruso stepped on Chris's shoes and said "Nice shoes Bojangles."

Chris got fire hot.

"Man what the *beep* is your problem fatass! Imma put my foot so far up your ass, you gone be throwing up toenails!" Chris said.

A crowd then immediately formed around them.

"Do it then light skinned nigger!" Caruso said while pushing Chris.

Before Caruso could react, Chris had drilled him in the mouth 4 times."

The crowd went wild!

Caruso responded by putting Chris in a headlock, pushing him against the locker, and punching him in the side.

The crowd on the other side of the locker moved back as Chris speared Caruso into the other locker all the way of the opposite side.

Chris then scratched at Caruso's face, dug into Caruso eyes and rammed Caruso's head against the locker which put a fat not on Caruso's head.

Chris then rammed Caruso's head into the locker 3 more times causing 3 more bumps.

Chris focused on Caruso's stomach with punches.

Caruso blocked one of them and managed to takedown Chris, but he was unable to really do anything because of the pain of the bumps on his head.

"HEY! HEY! It's a fight in progress!" Dr. Raymond said.

Dr. Raymond and several teachers came in to break up the fight.

Chris managed to slip their grips and superman punched Caruso, causing Caruso to leak above the eye.

"Break it up! I said break it up!"

30 minutes later, Chris and Caruso were in the principle's office.

Chris's hand was battered and bruised. And he had an ice pack over it.

Caruso had several noticeable bumps up in the head with an ice pack over it. His eye was also stitched up.

Dr. Raymond looked at both of them with that mean creepy look and picked up his phone.

Rochelle was at her beauty office talking to Vanessa.

"Yea girl and he talking about he gone pay the bills. I told him that I run this house!" Rochelle said.

"Umm hum girl put yo man in line! Because when they get out of line, they go to another woman." Vanessa said.

"Damn straight!"

The phone rang there.

"Hello."

"But yea that's how you keep your man. Listen to me yaw." Rochelle said to the other people in there.

"Rochelle it's for you." Vanessa said.

"Hello."

Several seconds passed as Rochelle got a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong Rochelle?" Vanessa asked as Rochelle hung up the phone.

"That was Chris's principal. He said Chris got into a fight."

Vanessa did that weird thing with her mouth.

"Yaw I'm sorry but I have to go. Vanessa can I take today off?" Rochelle asked.

"Sure girl. Go do what you have to do." Vanessa said.

Rochelle stormed to Corleon.


End file.
